


Peter Parker's Potential Perish

by IceIceSkaters



Series: Peter Parker Protection Program [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Building Collapse, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: If he had a nickel for every time a building fell on him, Peter would have two nickels. That wasn't a lot of money, but it was weird that it happened more than once.





	Peter Parker's Potential Perish

It was dark, and cold, and cramped. Just where in the world was he? Peter woke up disoriented, and it didn’t help that Karen was listing off his numerous injuries as he slowly came to. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn’t move his arms much, maybe a few inches or so before he hit solid concrete on all sides. He tried to raise his head and see where he was, see what building was crushing him. If he had a nickel for every time he was crushed by a building, he would have two whole nickels. That’s not many nickels, but it was weird that it happened twice. 

Peter didn’t have time to worry about his lack of nickels though, he was too busy trying to breath and not bleed to death. From his spot under the rubble, he could hear the ongoings of the battle above him. God, they were above him! Running on the rubble that used to be a building. The building that was slowly crushing him to death with each footstep from above. 

“Cap? C-can someone get me?” Peter asked with barely enough breath to force his words out. Sure, he was strong, but he couldn’t move the rubble on top of him when his leg was practically impaled all the way through. 

“Pete? Status report Spider-man, what happened, are you hurt?” Peter looked down at as much of his body he could see and hummed before shrugging, forgetting that Steve couldn’t see him. 

“Kind of? I mean- I’m not going to immediately die right? But then again I could be more hurt than I know and then-” 

“Peter, we’re kind of caught up with something right now, do you think you could sit tight for a few more minutes?” Peter could hear the loud shriek of someone in the background. Civilian lives were at stake, he could wait. 

“Okay, Cap.”

The next time Peter was conscious enough to talk, the better part of an hour had passed. He could feel a sticky substance surrounding him, and he had a bad feeling that it wasn’t his web fluid. Luckily, the fight had moved from off of the collapsed building and down the street a little ways. He took off his mask so that he could breathe better, but that closed him off from the comm. It was for the best that he couldn’t hear the battle going on, that would only make his senses go even crazier than they already were. 

He could breathe at least a little better, but the pain was too much for him to handle and soon he heard cheering in the distance. Perfect. Great. Now someone could come get him. Peter slowly pulled his mask back on so that he could communicate with the team. He could hear swearing and yelling. “Guys, what happened?”

“Nice to finally have you back Spider-man. What happened, you missed your curfew?” Clint asked sarcastically with a hint of humor in his voice. 

“Not exactly Mr. Lame Sarcastic Bird Sir,” Peter immediately responded with a hint of a smile before shifting in his small space again and wincing. “But seriously, can someone come get me?”

“We’ll be there in a minute Underoos, we got moved pretty far from where this whole thing started. Can you wait a few more minutes?”

“Sure Mr. Stark, I’ll stay right here.” The few minutes turned to a few more until he groaned and closed his eyes. “Mr. Stark, where are you?”

“Almost there Pete, Karen is being a little finicky right now. Something’s blocking her sensors.” He had a feeling that the thing that was making it a little hard for Karen to work was the huge hunk of metal and concrete surrounding him. “Where are you kid?”

“You know that big ass building that fell down?” Peter could hear the chorus of language over the comm. Followed by Steve’s groan but eventual laugher. He could barely hold back a small laugh of his own as he let his head rest on the cold ground beneath him, he was too tired to keep his head up and talk at the same time. 

“Yeah Kiddie, I can’t see you on any rooftops though. Where are you?” Tony asked as he landed on the rubble and began to walk around, trying to spot the teen in spandex somewhere in the surrounding buildings. 

Peter wheezed as he felt sudden pressure on him. “Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! I’m right here! I’m under you, Mr. Stark!”

Suddenly he felt like a real spider getting stepped on by a boot. The chatter in his ear died down so suddenly that he thought that Karen was malfunctioning. “Hello?” He asked after a stretch of silence. Then suddenly he heard a loud groan and a curse.

“You’re joking right? Right Peter?” Steve asked. Peter could hear footsteps running as he shook his head no before remembering that no one could see him. 

“No? ‘M under Mr. Stark,” he answered as he finally let his tense muscles relax and his eyes close. “C’n you guys hurry?” His words were beginning to slur as he waited and waited and waited. That’s all he could do in this situation. Wait.

The weight finally got off of his back and he could breathe just a bit better. Distantly he could hear people yelling at him, but he was too tired to respond and simply let himself fall asleep. The team was clawing at the rubble, trying to find the dumbass teen who decided that he didn’t need to tell the team that a building fell on him. 

When they finally unearthed him, he looked like he was run over by a truck multiple times. But, he was still breathing, and that was all that mattered to the team as they rushed back to the compound. Those that couldn’t fly were paired with those who could, Peter being carried by Tony who was being more gentle than anyone had seen in a long time. It was understandable though, the teen had grown on everyone in the short time he had been part of the team.

Natasha was teaching him conversational Russian, Clint took him on adventures in the vents that the two of them called vadventures. Bucky constantly baked him cookies and brownies. Steve helped him train, everyone on the team had a soft spot when it came to the stupid self sacrificing teenager. 

When Peter woke up, the lights were too bright and the room was too quiet. He didn’t think it was possible for any place in the compound to be completely quiet like it was in this room. Upon further examination, he found that he was in a hospital room. The other thing he noticed was that the team was sprawled out on every available surface in the room. Tony and Steve were in a pair of chairs. Bucky was on a couch next to Natasha, and Clint was surprisingly asleep on the ground in a pile with Sam and Bruce. 

Tony was the first to wake up when he heard Peter start to stir. “Hey Petey-pie. You know, you gave everyone a scare,” he said conversationally as he leaned against the bed.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“You don’t need to apologize Peter, you just need to tell us when something like that happens. Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“There were civilians who needed to get to safety, I could wait for someone to get me.”

“You could’ve told us Petey, we wouldn’t have made you stay down there if you would’ve told us how bad it was.” By then, the rest of the team had woken up and were listening to the conversation in front of them.

“I was fine, Mr. Stark. I was okay with waiting there until you were done.”

“Peter, you should’ve told us about it as soon as it happened. We’re a team so we need to know when something happens to our teammate.” Steve argued as the others nodded in agreement. 

“You know what? Maybe we need a better way for you to communicate with us. You young kids like texting, why don’t you ask Karen to text one of us next time okay? We would never leave you down there for so long Peter.”

Peter sighed as he nodded guiltily and sat up in the hospital bed he was confined to. “I promise, next time a building falls on me I’ll tell someone.”

“That’s good Kiddie, but maybe let’s not make this a regular occurance,” Tony said with an uneasy expression. Peter laughed as he nodded and sat back.

“I’ll try, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
